Talk:Crippling Anthem
Could be paired well in team builds that have melee units. Especially in terms of units unable to cause Crippling on their own. eg Hammer Warriors. Probably would work great in a team setting where the main warriors are using Primal Rage and an attack skill to start the assualt with, such as Wild Blow. Then thier targets would be crippled for much of their blacked out stance. --Amokk 12:38, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Did anybody check to see if this stacks with Barrage? --NieA7 05:37, 11 September 2006 (CDT) * This should work as Anthem of Flame: only the first arrow to land will cripple. It would be overpowered otherwise IMO. Nice to see that GW is realistic as ever. Although my physics teacher's words have been known to cripple.. — Skuld 08:51, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, if you want to think of "Watch Yourself!" as being realistic, in that the warrior is calling for people to guard steel themselves against enemy attacks to reduce the impact, then, I guess for Crippling Anthem, it can be, umm... A song that directs people to aim for the legs to cripple people? It only triggers on an attack skill, so it has a bit more potential to make sense. Now Anthem of Flame, there's one you could make a pun with. Inflammatory language and such. Merengue 00:30, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Don't forget Guild Wars is a magical fantasy land, not a life-like simulation.--Ender A 04:33, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Anthem of Flame... the paragon would be all, "SET THEM ON FIRE, BURN BABY BURN" and then all the team's weapons would be imbued with the power of... oh, well. Kessel 03:38, 23 November 2006 (CST) hmm, buh bye cripshot, hello burning arrow? (or another elite, because of Anthem of Flame) 14:53, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::Offensive spirits rejoice when they get this on them. 71.68.109.232 21:42, 14 December 2006 (CST) This thing should be renamed "Sweep the leg!" (Karate Kid) Shouldn't the link in the skill description go to the Crippled page (the condition) instead of the Crippling page (weapon mods)? Skaspaakssa 19:45, 1 January 2007 (CST) :probs, yeah. Bloobird 11:51, 2 January 2007 (CST) Does this stack with Barrage? Does every arrow cause crippling or just the first arrow? Someone asked this but nobody gave an answer. I'll try and do some testing on it after I cap it tonight 68.60.46.49 20:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Only one. --Fyren 21:00, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::How did you test 2 elites? Right after you cap it, I guess, eh? Well, maybe it would be useful with Volley--Jawn Sno 15:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Well its pretty hard to do.. first you take a paragon with this skill. Then you take a Ranger with barrage. THEN...now this is the hard part. you make the paragon use Crippling anthem and the ranger uses barrage :P Sorry about all the sarcasm lol. 13:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Tyseyh This skill At first, I thought "shit". Then I saw the 4 adrenaline req. Nice. Does this work with spirits? Well, does it? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:59, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :I doubt it. The skill description restricts it to 'party members.' Spirits are not party members. —DaveK 20:39, 13 June 2007 (GMT) :Used to, they changed it though. — Skuld 16:38, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Damn. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:07, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Aren't spirits immobile? Why would you be sad about not being able to... oh... wow... the spirits' attack causing cripplling... I could not post this comment seeing as I've realized my stupidity prior to posting. But it's pretty funny. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:10, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, spirits used to take advantage of all of the anthems, great with Anthem of Flame =D. Zulu Inuoe 17:28, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Since it's bugged, it works with spirits after all, isn't it? cKow/Dont 06:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Bugged? I was using this in AB and I was getting more energy from leadership then I should have from the 4 people in my party, does that mean it works on all allies instead of party members? Or does AB count other teammates outside the 4 person group as part of the party? -Isidore :it affects all ALLIES, unlike some anthems that only work on party members. This also means a ranger's bear with brutal mauling or whatever its called can trigger it (see, them shiverpeak bears are useful after all) Causes Crippling GG Anet. Nice Grammar :p - Yellow Monkey 07:45, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Crippling Spearhead if you use crippling anthem, then ur ally uses an attack skill, and you have a crippling spearhead, and they dont have any cripple mod, will it last 33% longer? :no. Intensegandalf 15:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Pet Attacks Triggers? y/n :Nope. cKow/Dont 19:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::It should with a Black Bear, although they suck. XD -Mike 19:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Cripple Effect If you're using an attack skill that applies a condition, barbed spear for example, will the bleed effect be applied first or the crippling effect applied first?Xamoro 20:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC)